


茑枝事变

by konoito



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternative Universe - The Garden of Sinners, F/M, M/M, Plot, all's well that ends well
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-09-02 02:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16778152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/konoito/pseuds/konoito
Summary: 两年前陷入沉睡的クラピカ在常春藤寂静落下的季节里得以与自己的贵人步入未来的事件始末。





	1. 云海之遥

**Author's Note:**

> 使用原文（＝日文）人名。这个纯粹是作者自己的问题；作者满身都是问题，万分抱歉。
> 
> 有自己翻译成英文再发一遍的计划，但即使如此不论什么语言版本想必都有很多难懂的地方，这个更纯粹是作者自己的问题，请不用怀疑自己与雷欧酷拉。
> 
> 有原创女性角色和个人对角色的比较无中生有的二设。
> 
> 有角色死亡（尽管不是レオ也不是クラ）。
> 
> 有第三方对其中一人的不竟的单箭头。
> 
> 这篇设定里背景是クラピカさん是德国一带出身，现和レオさん共居西班牙。文中通常的语言设定上是猎人世界通用语，也就是出现其他语言时会为了区分而作处理。
> 
> 分为三个世界线，每个世界线循序渐进各自是一个相对独立的情节，相对来说会表现得像剧情游戏的多周目一样。  
> 这一创作虽然被我标签为与《空之境界》的AU，但我一直很怀疑应不应该这样说，就和我的其他标签一样。但事已这么成了，能够把这篇文章看下去的人，应当已经不会再介意这种相较起来算是小的问题。因为毕竟满身都是问题，万分抱歉。
> 
> 首发／初稿地址： https://tieba.baidu.com/p/5658836242（已停更）
> 
> 感谢每一位阅读下来乃至给予我建议的读者，我尽力让成品不成为一个彻头彻尾的辜负。

“……生？先生？请问您有什么身体上的不适，我们可以帮您的？您……”  


很幸运，他在前一两分钟便已醒来，并且，本也未如何睡得深，所以，捕捉在那股令他不安到惊醒的气氛的源头处，此刻那乘务人员的话语并没有花去太多时间——毕竟，他平日里，都是非常恼怒于“起床”这件事给他的诸苦恼的。  


他自眼罩的缝隙里再次向右方看去，是乘务人员在问询一名乘客，后者的衣服褶皱都扭曲地绞着，看得出十分痛苦。应是发了某种急病；考虑到这是在高空，也许是一些本就缠身的、出于体质——比如，血管的细窄——的病，在这个人自己都没预料到的时候发作了。要么是他发病并不经常，或是没有想过会在这时发病，因而根本就没有备药上机；要么是他有把药准备着，但因为病情发作太严峻等可能的情况，而无法及时用药。这也是医生总是这个世界所必要之物的原因之一，不论医学已经多么发达近乎万能。  


乘务人员正在在尽可能轻声细语的情况下和这个人沟通问题的所在，但一旁的他越来越察觉到自己的直觉并非错感，反而自己这么晚才能确定大概是他的起床低血压所致，该死！那个人的病症上正传出愈发浓烈的念的气息，确凿无疑。他不动声色略偏过头，看了看与自己邻座的センリツ，她上扬的嘴角表明魂魄还在一个与她相配的好梦中。所幸，他把眼罩取下，站起身来时想，这大概率上不会是需要她的能力出动的、有敌人的事件。  


他不懂看病，但是他能感受到念，而这是这名乘务显然并不懂的事。也已证明不是这辆飞机上其他现在还能活动、愿意出面的人能解决的问题种类。他快快亮了一下执照便收起，立即地向前躬身，貌似一位好大夫，而在身后的乘务看不到的地方已摆出铁球，很快掌握了这个人是心痛而昏迷了。表现出来与典型的绞痛不同，是因为这似乎是出于某种念的副作用乃至诅咒。总之，事故的因缘在人。他无法探知得再准确，因为念依然是很复杂的，还有许多无法量化、不能言说的规律；讽刺的是他处理众多与此相关的事件，还是只能发出这类望洋兴叹的台词。  


不过，一如既往，这对于缓解表面上的事态足够了，他看着乘务从这个与念有关系的不明底细之人的口袋里摸出印着相应字样的深色药瓶，长吁一口气的同时将药片为其送服，然后对自己表示感谢。 

“ク……ク……啊，医生先生，真是太感谢您了！希望我们以后能够继续为您这么好的人提供帮助。您的帮助真是对我们太及时了。”  


他直到将眼罩重新覆盖了自己的眼睛，都还在回想刚才的这一险些会演变更紧张严重的事态。他所思考的，在排查了这个人身上的念目前并没有他需要更多注意的可疑之后，便稍微转到了那位乘务上。她没有看出自己的执照并不正规——事实上，那是他侦探身份的需要而持有的——倒是意料之中的幸运，不然也许会给自己添加于她与于己与于病人在今夜都不必要的麻烦；对这证件本身的持有和使用依然是件需要思考的事，不过他自从和レオリオ关于这张错误的执照数次稍微争执过后他已经不喜欢让自己去考虑它了。他在思考的，是这位乘务对自己的感谢之辞。并不是因为他需要他人的评价来为自己正冠，而是“您这么好的人”这一字眼让他难免咀嚼起来。他只是，经历了这漫长的一趟出差后终于抵挡不住了，他知道自己必须即刻沉浸在气息里如同病人需要灭菌的银，只可惜飞机的燃料，云霭的摩擦，于世间吹来那定近无定的诸风，都在阻拦他一跃跳进那个人的怀抱里的脚步。所以，他无法入梦，出于也许的无法相见的恐惧，和于是与他更加分别的悲伤。而透过那献给医生的由衷的感谢，他此刻终于紧紧地拥抱着相信是他的一片碎片的自己。其实并不是特别害怕无法相见的梦的时间，但会这时焦虑到无法入梦。 

他沉沉蒙蒙感到自己幸运，因为刚才的事件又让自己因为念而消耗了力气，又有一句能够让他透过自己触摸到那个人的话，所以终于能睡着了。  


不过这次他在梦里见到了，虽然大部分时间里都只是来自对方的短信。见到那个男人说今天是约会之日，就在一家在本市久负盛名的、以貌如公园为特色的花店。这是一趟花之约会。能与他付出的时间相回报。因此，拜托一定要来。他本想吐槽回去自己没有那么无情，但对方只说了店的名字，并没有指出是哪一家——不仅是这家店本身就有的分支，还有诸多同名的、乃至做得也不坏的模仿者，数质都是会显得一开始就默认是第一家的自己反而奇怪到不可思议的程度——眼看着约定的时间越来越近，他在读了短信两三遍、回想他近期的举动而确定没有任何附带暗示与条件后，开车也只能先一家一家地找。他决定先去第一家，心想也许这个男人会体谅约会对象的心情，知道自己是只会认为是原店的那种人，如此在马路上飞驰，但道路堵塞，情况终于不乐观到他都心生焦急，越过堵塞路段后他赶去最后的十余分钟，但分针秒针仍过去得那样快！他终于绝望得在最后的立交桥的下坡段猛地踩下油门，心想总算还是够赶上了，但眼前的一切线条忽然抽动起来。如藤蔓。如抽丝。以疯狂地生长起的植物为幕布的那个如同他的影像正在自己面前，他不确定那到底是他还是只是自己的幻视。他什么也没有，在已生长到遮蔽了天空的植物们根部不出所料的潮湿阴暗，如此的一片黑暗中他坠下桥去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 所谓的“云海之遥”，来源是《雲路の果て》和天王はるか，但是一直不知道怎么写出来，反而结果很像“藻海无边”。圣骑士太太和他家先生果然是让人感到棘手的存在。  
> “铁球”这个词有暗指steel ball run里某位神医，是诸多在这边让他和医生这个身份错位的、好像也没有体现出来的暗示之一。  
> 这边用的侦探设定可以认为来自于レオクラジオ里圣骑士夫人自己脑内奔腾的那个设定。考虑到我自己创作同人都像勃朗宁夫人似的总是想着雷欧酷拉……我是说，《時に愛は》，我觉得即使如此我也说我总是尊重原作是并不过分的事。  
> 最后的梦境是来源于他们生真实让我见到的一场梦。来自这一来源的情景在之后还会出现不少次，无需赘言。


	2. 红色眼眸相信的是

当他挤出足够礼貌与真挚的笑容和正在捋平宽大的帽檐的センリツ道别时，还是有些恍惚。已经看惯的机场大厅那些宽大的柱子在逆光的角度果然还是会让他猛然想到包裹了他也包裹了自己的梦中的藤蔓。他叹息着摸出行动电话，上面显示着一个不出所料地晚点后的时间，以及从这趟航班原本的着陆时间前三个小时开始从稀疏到密集、而又从密集重归稀疏的消息气泡。最后一条，也就是如今在第一位的消息是说，他一如往常还在停车场，有热咖啡，有书，无事。时间是一小时前，就和此前若干次这样的凌晨接机一样。就连他最终还是放下了想呼叫他过来的按键的手指也是一样。令他怀疑是不是世界果然是个会定期悄悄复位的棋盘。  


他身处大厅里发绿的惨白一片，只听得见自己的行李箱的滚轮作响，忽然脚步缓慢了起来。他不喜欢这种只有骨碌骨碌的声音摩擦着神经的感觉，而且，他脑海里还转着刚才的电话荧屏，便忽然想到一个去处。他就近找到座位，打开自己的电脑，点进一个书签，一个空白的页面便呈现在他前面。  


一个几近空白的界面。上面只有一行非常未加修饰的字，还有一个输入框，是输入私密博客的访问密码的地方，而那行字就是访问问题： 

在身边而又不在身边的是_______。  


クラピカ一边把答案“爱”输入进去，一边想着这个男人虽然用这种过时十年的个人博客，但对访问限制的部分却十分讲究。没有把提问写作问句的，问与答的形式，这点合乎法度是这个博客的存在唯一令他感到轻松且适宜的，再加上他对这个问题本身总感到奇妙的安心与奇妙的不安，所以他在对レオリオ抱怨起这个网站，抱怨起他写这样的网志的时候，从来没有提起这个开锁的环节。对方也很默契地没有提起クラピカ自己发现了网站并知道了密码的事情，类似这样的事，是让クラピカ在所有的不安里还是选择愿意将这段关系持续下去的理由，他每当动摇与怀疑时便会首先想起的事情。  


“因为，”将手指在翻页的按键上轻轻地敲着，鲜亮的文字与图片在眼里流过，“我不知道这样是不是好事。”  


他的指针已放到主人设置的音乐的播放键时，想起这里是什么地方，他只是暂时在此停留，而合上了盖子，继续往停车场走去。行李箱的声音，又是骨碌骨碌地刺耳起来，他眨眼一般闭了眼睛，眼前是刚才看到的那首曲子的名字。是和上次不一样的、另一个没见过的名字，又是新生代的歌手？他真是个城市动物。  


完全没有兴趣听一遍是什么歌曲。只要知道这个属性就够了。

  


他一进入停车场就被打了远近光，伴随车轮滚动还有摇下车窗的声音。仿佛还听到了带点凝滞又不失欢快的口哨。明明还没有见到他，这真是盛大的欢迎。没有喇叭，因为跟他说过晚班时讨厌喇叭，就像起床讨厌闹铃；为此他还保持了相当规律的作息，因为他早上的闹钟全都是无声的。此外，或者说，即使如此这种出差回来之后的一天就会向公司请假。  


都是很熟悉的事，他在困倦的状态下也只用在脑海里过一遍而已。是的，虽然在飞机上已经睡过一会儿，但听到口哨声起，到目送レオリオ把行李箱抱上后备箱，到自己在副驾驶上调整着座椅，中间都是忍不住的越来越强的倦意。不过，依然是始终不能睡着的。他想起就在不久前——考虑到这个人唤回的自己的烦躁感，对他而言简直变成了前半个小时的事——的那一次没有睡着之后的梦的不快经历忽然不打算睡，便试着把眼皮睁得更开一点，引得旁边的人一阵惊异。于是他抢在对方开口前说：  


“司机看什么路以外的东西？”  


“不，我也是偶然看到的。我忽然看到的。”  


然后对方也抢在自己开口前说：  


“这次在飞机上休息得很好吗？今天竟然不困了。还是这次的案件难得没有太影响你的作息？”  


“不，飞机上处理了点意外，睡了下而已，无所谓。你想听的话，明天提醒我给你讲一下。”  


他没有回答自己这次的工作依然拼命得三天没有合眼，毕竟是让他为之提前雇用来センリツ的情势，毕竟对方也明白自己总是对的，不过，他也知道レオリオ并不会信他的回答，何况他此前也知道センリツ也加入了，他们本来也是朋友，曾经被他看到在一个风和日丽的美丽上午在一间装饰朴素的餐厅聊天。  


对方也知道是谎话，发出了作为司机与收到“一切正常”回电的发讯人来说不自然的叹息。  


“你啊，”他们转过下一个街口时，他开口问，“现在睡醒起来时，头还痛吗？”  


“嗯。不过持续的时间还没有什么变化，无所谓。”现在是眼皮又合上了，尽管神志却更清楚。  


“白天的时候呢？”  


“更无所谓。”  


“我不是告诉过你吗，少说一些‘无所谓’。‘和以前一样’，那就说：‘和以前一样。’就可以了。”  


“无……好吧。和以前一样。和以前一样的。就和你想像的一样的。”  


“我能想像什么啊！？”  


“想像……很多啊。你不是很能想像吗。而且，你们当医的也很会观察吧，有时病人会不想……会没办法开口，这也是一环。我如果恶化了，就会找你的，所以之前都不会是大碍，就这样，你把我当样本练习一下观察吧。也是挺不错的。”  


“什么玩意！”车内的温度上升了啊，“而且还说什么当医的……你，你……你就不能好好回答吗！”他又使劲踩了几下踏板，回过神来，说：“虽然我是没法跟你说要你学着当病人，啥的，但是，你啊……你……你就不能简单点回答吗！”  


“好吧。”  


“而且别把自己当成什么样本！”  


“行。”  


车内的气氛降下了一些，但温度还在。对方很快说：“总是说行行行的……该说的时候又不说了。”  


“什么是该说的时候？该说的时候我都会说，不该说的时候也从来不说。”  


“……”对方的嘴唇咬紧了，这样咬了几下，“好吧，等明天说吧。你累了就把眼睛闭上吧，准备睡了。就快回家了，没多久了。”  


“那是多久？”  


“两个路口。”  


クラピカ于是真正地闭上了眼睛，并不等待着梦境，只是安于在此刻这个人的身边能够获取到的气息；并不只是香水。他还有些满足于知道他想问的是什么，“为什么我就是不能也一起去？”当然啰，因为他们每次都会在他这样的出差前一样地争执数次（而结果也是一样的），他都习惯了。  


虽然，那几乎作为每次争吵的终结的、几近咆哮的“不能就是不能！”，还是无法习惯。  


虽然，自己应该从来没有习惯过任何。当下眼前的任何。 

笨蛋，笨蛋笨蛋。笨蛋还是笨蛋。 

  


停车入库时レオリオ的动作比以往习惯的都更轻。确认邻座人的结果也不出预料，是睡着了。他想，看来在航班上是意外地睡着了（不知道センリツ知不知道情况，如果知道就好了，他对着已经在他看不到的云端敲定的事停不住期望着），但这几天想必都没好好休息。  


不……怕是根本就没合过眼吧！  


他心里喊了出来，手脚却是还要再放缓轻地，悄悄地，把这个中等身材从车厢里抱出来，像他只是一阵路过的不忍卒视的路见不平之风似的，轻轻轻轻，显得眼前楼梯那样长，走廊那样远，一直到卧室里给他掖好被子，然后才开始用空气也没有振动的音量，手并足地大肆数落他，尽管更像另一种语言的摇篮曲，“给我好好睡觉！”“给我好好吃饭！”，这样，以至于他也终于整理风尘完毕，钻进一旁睡着的时候，竟然是期待愿望实现一样、白热的焦灼心情，床头（＝床那边）的袜子（＝クラピカ）在他睁开眼后就会是已经满载着他的愿望的实体了。  


只是他在还相信圣诞老人的时候，是相信着自己的愿望会实现的，但现在他也知道自己的愿望是不可能实现的。若是这家伙醒着的话，一定会赞扬他变聪明了。这不是混账吗？他方才许愿的唇舌就这样不知不觉间吐出了咒骂，而对天空或是大地或是什么神明指出自己愿望对象的方向的双臂却将对方拢得更紧了一点。这时天边已经泛起鱼肚白了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 章节名取自eva。嗯……  
> 原本的标题《在身边而又不在身边的是》取自ygo，但是果然我还是对于这部作品兴致缺缺，感到烦躁。而且他没有要看ygo的理由。虽然不想承认，但他果然是现充呢。
> 
> 旋律小姐这次戴的是带丝带的草帽，她就算不是在文中这个表示礼貌的情况也会时不时去捋一捋，因为她喜欢这顶帽子的声音（这也是为什么她要戴着它）。她暗自也相信这种材质与这种声音能让这孩子感觉好一点，就算是出于猫更喜欢不带静电的那个角度。
> 
> 聊天的应用是imessage之类的，因为我毕竟不熟悉聊天应用方面的事所以应该有bug。我想是非战之罪。  
> 他会那么表述是因为博尔赫斯。我印象里他是会用自己看过的书里的表述来承载自己的一些想法的人。  
> 雷大夫用的咖啡是espresso，硬要说理由的话因为这是我前任提过的咖啡也就变成了我唯一知道的咖啡。书是工具书。  
> 夫人用的电脑是mac，手机就是我们看到的原作里的苹果或者说某知名品牌大屏智慧手机，和他一样智慧的那种智慧手机。也就是说这边没有甲虫也没有要捏着不接的电话。即使如此他会用电脑浏览的理由是这时他更多需要一个仪式性的行为让他有如同安泰回到地面上一样恢复力气的过程。而这个认知是因为通常无论在公司还是家里都用电脑办公的雷大夫，其在电脑前的背影是他经常默默看到的东西。  
> 雷大夫听的歌曲没有梗，一定要说也就也许是参考自某位华人推理小说家在赶修罗场时需要循环听lovelive的歌曲的习惯。我印象里他是会更容易听到街头的流行乐曲这样去听音乐的类型。  
> 以及，参考收录于32卷单行本的四格情节，夫人反而不是个经常听到流行音乐的人。  
> “却十分讲究”这个表述取自leopika同人《last train home》。  
> 他会使用这种博客的理由只是因为他很多年前注册了这样一个，在这上面很守旧，就像夫人也一直守旧地嫉妒着这个博客。顺带一说他的博客主页编排很烂；也试过自己写一下代码，结果因为看着自己写的代码太冗余就放弃了，说到底是因为他没时间。他很忙的。
> 
> 开的车是夫人买的，因为不要招人眼目所以反而是辆不到三万美元的普通车。雷也提过想自己买辆车，因为表述是“我想买辆自己的车”而被他粗暴地以“你不需要花那笔钱，既然你很看重钱的话”的理由堵回去很多次，但这只是让他一边闭口不谈一边渴望自己赚到很多钱的欲望变得更强，简直跟夫人自己渴求能保护他们的力量的心一样强烈而盲目而已。夫人是觉得他很神经，因为自己经常不用这辆车，那他自然就可以随意用，事实也正是如此，甚至上文里他做梦里自己开的车都是另外的型号，急着约会还先去了租车公司。但是对雷而言问题从来不在这里，或者说这正是问题。但对他而言问题的情况不也一样吗。唉。  
> 口哨是有调子的。旋律小姐让他耳濡目染不少曲子。旋律小姐也悄悄告诉他“这能让他放松”之类的，也正因为旋律小姐这么说，所以他才就算看不到什么成效也已经习惯吹点调子了。真希望有效果啊。
> 
> 提到的旋律小姐跟他会面的时候是在物美价廉的海鲜餐厅，就在雷宅附近的一条街，夫人是在一天漫步时看到的，虽然也不奇怪，两个人能聚在一起的日子跟他有心情出来逛街的时间会重合。海鲜餐厅是我对“西班牙海鲜饭”的刻板印象，以及不管怎么说我觉得这两人一起享用藏红花料理的景象还挺让人心旷神怡的。大概就跟久保设定织姬喜欢亚洲风情的服饰一样吧……刻板印象一环套着一环，真的非常抱歉。  
> 在二人用餐过程中没有任何店老板受到砍价的伤害。
> 
> 对夫人那种自虐想法的措辞出自于《樹海の糸》。这边也指他对于火红眼被做成“标本”的耿耿于怀，虽然他没有直接用这个词但他忘不了。
> 
> 我设定里雷小时候确实相信圣诞老人而且有快乐的回忆，而现在比较泛神论或者说“你们谁能引发奇迹救他我就信谁”论。  
> 因为这边没有クルタ原始信仰，所以夫人也一度信仰圣诞老人。顺带一提，他在知道这个不存在以后的态度是尽力变成自己身边他在意的那些在意过他的小朋友们，也就是说他，他在公园里之类的地方看到的小孩子们，的圣诞老人。这是为数不多的他自己有兴趣去做、还要拉上雷一起做的闲事年番。因为这个，明明是个社畜的雷在附近的小朋友里相当有人气。因为他还挺经常这么逛的，所以虽然奇杰没有在这边出场，不过他们也许以这种形式见过面。谁知道呢。  
> 这篇文一开始打算在圣诞季发布就是这个原因。想要送上给他们的礼物。
> 
> “中等身材”来自于レオクラジオ的用词，对，就是所谓average height。  
> “实体”这段描述不太符合他的风格，超出了笨蛋的水平，但也说得通，因为他会在意这孩子自述的“具现化（系）”这个词。以及忍不住想说这个提法有点爱尔奎特，当然他当然是marble phantasm，刚好雨果也说安灼拉是大理石雕像嘛。我好像给les mis也加了什么了不得的设定。
> 
> 我的药明天就吃完了，希望在我失去一切以前一切都还来得及。


	3. 雪中的树木

被为雪映射而倍加强烈的阳光唤醒的自己一边感知着来自有点发酸的手臂下的、依然平稳的呼吸的身体的温度与触感，一边安心地急急睁开眼睛。面前的果然还是个眉头不安地扭动着，额头上有不自然地发过汗的クラピカ，不过他已无暇顾及自己本也就从没指望过成真的愿望——简直像是众所周知一般，他的愿望不会实现，得到的承诺也无法被履行——只是丝毫不动地察切着他，用方醒来时还有些迷茫的脑细胞判断现在是不是能放手去给他们两人准备早餐的时机。因为クラピカ的起床气本就非常重，昨晚既然在飞机上累到睡着了却又平安无事从机舱走到了停车场，一定是累积了压力没有宣发，所以比起平时已经很不能放任不管的表现来说是更加不想放着他自己醒来，但是，不让他好好吃东西，也是不行的。虽然自己有预料到这点，提早来他家准备了料理时间需求不一的各式餐点，但在他的传统观念里，可能的话还是想给他现做一份。

虽然他也知道自己并不是很会料理，但在第一次目睹クラピカ家的冰箱后还是大为震惊，那之后也有用读杂志之类的时间留心一些他自己也能做到的很方便的菜谱。咖喱也好，蒸煮也好，真的很方便，只有クラピカ这种全然的家居自弃者才会完全一窍不通的那种菜谱。如果他不用像这个混帐一样不做饭，真可以用三天三夜来数落他的懒惰。 

他稳重地把手臂收回自己身边来，稳健地下了床去准备做一份三明治。他不知第多少次走进クラピカ家的厨房，将火腿与吐司放在料理台上，还是忍不住感叹クラピカ真是个混帐。虽然一直也知道他身为业界闻名的个人侦探，拥有的财产不是自己一个偶尔客串下医护人员的普通公司职员能想像的，但看着クラピカ坐拥的这一幢市区内周边还颇为宁静的独栋，他甚至来不及想起自己还租赁住在一间公寓的种种心酸，就被这幢房子混乱的外表与同样混乱的内在给击溃了。他知道クラピカ几乎没有精力管理自家的事情，就像他基本也不在家里住而是要么在工作中外出，要么在事务所，但他还是会默不作声地用クラピカ给他的钥匙，每星期都抽空来这边维护一下可怜的家具们（现在这张足够两个人一起睡的床就是因为之前那张被白蚁搬走了三成而另买的）；他如今能默不作声的原因是最初很长一段时间里他都是试着骂人的没错，一边骂一边把クラピカ百货公司一般的跳蚤市场清扫整理，——后来他就没力气骂了。他是缺乏力量的人。 

而且不久以后他就有了想不到的那么多的时间来慢慢地打扫这间屋子，没有人会在他又把一捧书搬进自己帮忙组装的请主人订购来的书柜里以后大声叫喊“我的笔记本被你混到精装书里去了！我的辞典被你放到最顶上去了！把梯子给我！给我！家里只有一把梯子，快给我！”，也没有人会再还揉着睡眼问他餐盘里的两种奶酪是有什么口味区别，因为就在与クラピカ相识后的第三个月，恰好是降雪初停到泥泞的雨水渐渐稀疏的季节为止，クラピカ忽然入院了，并且，一睡就是两年。 

那两年里他每天都去医院看他，来这边打扫与维护的频次反而也增加了，为此他不惜一反常态连周边人的应酬也推脱，只因为自己实在做不下其他事。就算是不知何时才会再有生气的这间屋子，就算只是待在一片黑暗的这间屋室中，也感到只有这里才是自己的归处一般，才会定神安心下来。比起盯着还不能知道什么时候苏醒的睡美人，还是愈发明白了什么事情才能让自己不那么伤心地活着。不伤心是很重要的，因为他到最后只记得，在他的瘦削的睡脸旁边，自己第一次对惨白的病房内唯一能听到言语的他的灵魂发誓，只要他能够醒过来，自己绝对再也不会对他露出悲伤的表情，因为这会让他也悲伤，而他不想再让这个人再度悲伤。只要他能够醒过来，就算要自己再也无法和他走得更近哪怕一步也无所谓。他记得自己当初就是这般的绝望。幸运的是クラピカ醒来后依然对他毫不见外，在体力恢复得足以接受探病时，面对冲到自己面前的这第一个人，一边听着他那几句虽指天画地仍口齿都有些不清的话，一边慢慢露出与沉睡了两年所不匹配的、万分疲惫的倦容，只是将他长长的一整条手臂拉到自己怀里，紧贴一般倚靠上去，然后，闭上了眼睛，只是再条件反射一般快速抬头看了他一眼，甚至和沉睡前他习惯的那副说教姿态一样——天啊，若不是他熟悉，他真的认不出来了——略沉上身，肩膀（几乎没有动地）向他靠来，这样虚弱地俯下说教说：“不要说话。”这就是两人度过的第一段探病时光。等到后来出院时他再去熟悉了自己从前的办公地点与工作日志，到如今他已经和从前的那个样子无甚区别了，本人也绝口不提这段突如其来的昏睡。 

在那两年里，他近乎疯狂地问过和他有过联系的所有人是否更加了解情况，但没有得到比“和他走得最近的就只有你啊，你都不知道情况吗”更多的情报。而这才是最让他不愿思考的部分：他自己也无法记得当时发生了什么，或者，说得谨慎一些，他如今记得的场景不足以让他理解当时发生了什么。 

那是在四月的最后一场大雨，他与クラピカ从认识到成为类似恋人的关系只有三个月不到的时点，他被クラピカ约在一处高速公路入口见面。也许那时还不能算是恋人吧，毕竟只是自己告诉了对方自己喜欢着他，而他也让自己知道了他也喜欢自己，并且两人都接受了这互相喜欢的现实，之后，虽然有了一些亲密的举止，但也并没有变得和他曾在校园里见到的其他二十出头的情侣一样如胶似漆，乃至大侦探クラピカ还是成天神龙见首不见尾，每天若给他二十通电话，能有一通被接起就是撞大运。就是这样的クラピカ在那一天忽然约自己在那里见面，而后他们似乎争吵了些什么，再然后…… ……可恶，完全想不起来。那段记忆割断得干净利落简直如同是念能力者所为。乃至两年前他如何与クラピカ相遇，又是怎么喜欢上他，以及当时的他是什么样子，他又是怎么喜欢上自己，都没有更多的印象了。虽然他在例如现在这样看到クラピカ风尘仆仆归来的疲倦模样的时候，就会觉得也许毫不拖泥带水地失去了那一段的记忆也是好事，因为他的确醒过来了，也没有留下后遗症，并且，自己因为想不起那想必是自己令他大为光火的事件，还能够坦然地留在他旁边，的确毫无悲伤或颓废之态，这样也足够了。 

每当他泛起一些指向两年前的想法时，他就拼命对自己说，足够了。 

为此，现在的他和クラピカ事实上没有更深一步的交流，虽然说是恋人，但就算说是请来的保姆也似乎没问题，这样的情况，他也觉得可以接受，从不多说。他只在听闻他又要去处理危险的委托的时候会态度坚决起来，希望他能带上自己，但这样的坚决也只是收到拒绝的坚决，和自己一样的坚决。 

  


クラピカ醒来时，旁边的人在给自己轻轻地按摩头皮。“几点了？”他的声音如任何刚出壳的小鸟一般微弱。

“两点左右。” 

“噢。” 

“早餐是火腿三明治，已经做好了，洗漱完就去餐厅吧。” 

“‘早餐’吗？” 

他嘴上这么问，实际上也清醒到可以思考今日有的工作安排的程度了。他当然不会给自己安排到连夜航班的隔天的白天，只是他以前确实这么做过，最后不得不一边倒在床榻上被一通电话赶来的レオリオ一边痛骂一边照顾，一边思考自己为什么不能这么安排工作。那是非常惨痛的，但并不足够惨痛以至他到现在也没有说服自己，给自己一个合理的对这一现象的解释，所以还是得小心是不是清醒时的自己这么排了工作表。他有些不平，自己是クラピカ，为什么坐了飞机就不能连天工作了？ 

脑袋上的令人舒适的按压感停了。 

“现在感觉怎么样了？” 

“头吗？不痛了。但还是不清醒。” 

“这样啊。”听到对方话里的惊奇口气，他又想起上一次的蹊跷的、意外的睡眠，在那里他做了一个被对方的约会短信折腾得满城跑然后一边看着对方一边掉下桥去的梦，是吗？是吧。他忽然想不动声色地用眼睛去找一下对方的位置，但是头上的力度不见了，他找不到。而如果抬起头去找的话，动作就太大了，会被发现。 

他于是空空落落地垂放着两手，然后把棉被推开，慢慢地清醒过来。他这才看到刚才在自己昏沉的时候，那个男人已经不见了。 

  


“火腿？”

“三明治。”不知道自己被几度寻找的男人正在向他介绍自己正在切的东西是在用于做什么料理，“三明治是个好东西，简单，方便，好吃，有营养，你也要学着做。” 

“啊……” 

“咖啡和葡萄糖，我都已经收到你拿不到的地方了。” 

“我能找到的，你不知道吗？” 

“你从书房把梯子搬过来，然后把它们拿出来的时间与力气，你就会选择自己切一份三明治了，你明白吗？” 

“那真不错。你经常吃吗？” 

“有时吧。在你这边就经常吃。在你的厨房里，这可是能排前三名的精心料理了。” 

“那我不太想吃这个，它似乎会让人变蠢。我需要维持大脑的活力的，レオリオ。” 

“那我不如造一台クラピカ机器人，你给我提供原料，我给你造出来，然后你只需要每天给它一些油，它的大脑就能维持超凡活力了。” 

“不坏的主意。”这时他正对着自己的三明治咬下第一口。 

“我开玩笑的。我可不想不负责任让一个生命来遭罪，哪怕是人工的。” 

  


レオリオ给自己的三明治里有加芝士和生菜，クラピカ感觉他上桌以后餐厅尤为香了。他难得心情不错，于是转了转眼珠，问对方：“要听我昨天在航班上遇到的事情吗？”

“免了吧，”对方却冷冰冰的，“我在你同意让我也参与你的任务以前不会答应你的要求的。” 

“你有什么急话想说？” 

“……”对方精细地嚼完了自己的那一口并健康地吞咽了下去，然后才开口，以示无声的抗议，“你不在这几天，市内出现了新的异常。是念能力者所为——虽然目前看起来危害还不大。” 

“目前看起来不大？” 

“我能确定有被植入某一个人的念的普通市民，而且受影响者数目越来越多没错，很像细菌的传播模型。但是，目前实在看不到这个人有什么恶意。那些市民也仅仅是被他植入了念而已。” 

“听起来是已经掌握对方的状态了？” 

对方说到这里忽然停了一下。“还没有。只能说看起来没有恶意，但是，我也不能说就是个善茬。” 

“我不需要听你的直觉。你的直觉很不靠谱。” 

“我目前也只知道这么多。虽然试着去追踪，但我目前也还没有分析出来共通点——你还是相信我的分析的吧？” 

“我相信。一点共通点都没有吗？” 

“也不是一点都没有。” 

“但是都不足以构成什么线索是吧？” 

“是啊。” 

クラピカ这时方从睡衣口袋里捏出一张纸片亮给他看。 

“这是什么？” 

“这个……是同事给我的一张名片。” 

“你有这种同事？” 

“是同事给我的、最近一个很火爆的都市传说的人的名片！” 

クラピカ把这张从レオリオ放在卧室的椅子上的大衣口袋里掉下来的名片拿回来又看了一遍。纸质作为名片来说是比较考究，应该印量不大，但也绝非会设置发放门槛的小众；油墨并不是常见的办公用，有些雅致感的淡绿色也应该是俱乐部一类的爱好、趣味的场所用途；上面也堂而皇之印着名字ツタ与地址是市中心附近一家废弃已久的医院建筑，那所医院因怨灵的传闻与几番闹鬼而迟迟不曾动工拆除（不过一直没有请他这样的侦探调查，他也因不认同随意地侵扰亡灵而并没有更多去探听过）；虽然不想去理解意思，但无可否认他最为在意的是上面印着的“爱情咨询”字样。 

“真的没什么啦！就是别人塞给我的！”对方似乎还在解释，完全没意识到自己根本没有在听。 

“爱情咨询……是什么？” 

“……！就是恋人啊，夫妻什么的，包括这些爱情在内的人际问题都可以去问，这样的。不是很特别的东西，你不要多想了！” 

“我没有多想，你不要吵。”クラピカ有点不太明白他在慌乱什么，因为对方的吵闹而皱了皱眉头，“你的那个别人是怎么把这个给你的？” 

“啊……”轻微的哑火之后，レオリオ回答说，“是我一个同事给我的。是最近很流行的一个……情感咨询。因为据说非常有效，已经是个都市传说级别的东西了。就是在你不在的这几天。很受欢迎。我也有听说过。不过那个同事塞给我之前，我真的都没有什么兴趣。真的。” 

“你的同事……都市传说……废弃医院……爱情咨询……ツタ……” 

クラピカ略带沙哑的天使般的嗓音重复着韵文般的念叨，对他而言只是简单的初步推理，在桌对面的人听着却近似无间之钟。 

“レオリオ，你有没有觉得这么一个嚣张的都市传说的传播模型会和那个细菌的传播模型重合？” 

“啊……啊？那个不知道想干嘛的念能力者？” 

“对。看你的说法，同期也没有其他的异常了吧。就我所知也没有其他的。” 

“虽然我不会否定你，但如果这个待在那个废墟里的咨询师就是能够植入念给这么多人的念能力者的话，我们……” 

“没有‘我们’，只有‘我’。我自己去就可以了，你只需要更多调查资料就行了，你需要的话。”他沉了一个声调，“我自己去狩猎魔女。这就行了。” 

随后，他给了レオリオ一个利落的转身和一个潇洒的背影，将没喝完的一杯热可可也一起端上楼去。他要回去补觉了，下午两点果然还是太勉强了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 标题来自于卡夫卡所言“我们就像雪中的树干”，我自己喜欢改编成“雪中的树木”去描述一对不渝的璧人，像是夏洛特・勃朗蒂用七叶树比喻男女主人公之间的感情那个样子吗，谁知道呢。
> 
> クラピカ购置的家具大多是木质（虽然没有什么老家具），因为他毕竟是在森林里长大的。虽然他完全没有时间去维持这些树精的居住环境，正如他没有时间搭理自己的交往对象，虽然树精们对他还很不差，并没有怨恨他之类的，他一直在那个家里起居得很安适。  
> レオリオ开始出入以后，家里开始多了一些轻便的人工材质家具，少了不少被白蚁蛀得一塌糊涂的东西。因为他不停买书，所以甚至还一起花了一天拼起一个大书柜：原本是想要去买，但是クラピカ坚持书本还是要放在木质平面上，レオリオ想不如创造一些回忆就干脆两个人从锯木头开始做了起来，借机也能劝说クラピカ将整个宅邸收拾得干干净净；クラピカ每次看到那个书柜就感觉很宁静，因为那天他们累得让レオリオ没有对他大吵大闹自己的饮食习惯多么不健康就直接睡倒在床上——或者因为他也累了所以及时睡到了听不到他的嘟囔的深度。后来是在レオリオ的指导下请了钟点工来理清了残局。
> 
> 雷大夫经常去跳蚤市场，还因为他毕竟习惯那种氛围。反而到了圣诞集市就不去了，尤其是在认识了同样不去圣诞集市的夫人以后。
> 
> 夫人的工作场所是在市中。因为他神经衰弱所以才允许自己住在要花费几十分钟在交通上的地方。倒是雷自己还是挺喜欢市郊的，虽然因为他总是能被对方气得炸裂所以没有时间去想，不过他本来不就一直有各种理由不去想这个不去想那个吗。
> 
> 做给夫人吃的火腿和面包都是高级给养品。刷的夫人的卡，毕竟他自己付不起，又砍不了自选超市的价，想要用来喂饱他的高级食物又没有别的熟识觅处售卖。他自己吃的是便宜的东西，因为他自己不是很相信高价产品。夫人反而不在意不同的农场出产的产品有什么不一样，但是耐不住对方会在意他吃的是什么东西。  
> 因为会出入高级商场这一点，他有被其他工薪阶层的同事惊奇，不过他没有那么多精力在照顾的同时还顾及自己的合群，所以他这边确实有点倦怠于维持合群的面具了。当然他也就又失去一个机会明白他拙劣的演技从来不足以维持任何面具，别人对他也没有恶意。
> 
> “方便，好吃，有营养”是模仿的没话找话的口吻，你毕竟不能指望一个leorio special还能有什么更丰美的描述。
> 
> 机器人就是指的レオクラジオ的萝卜皮卡（クラピカロボ）。  
> 和萝卜皮卡类似的是，不管面前摆的是什么食物，本人也会一视同仁地吃下去。酷拉厨，我是说，这位大厨也就又失去一个机会认识到自己做的东西到底是什么样子。
> 
> 雷的睡衣是从自己家里带过来的便服中的一套，他自己是觉得自己的品味非常棒的，就和他的领带一样，即使不在恋人面前他也绝对不会允许自己穿上文化衫那种衣服，除非是信赖的人操刀的音乐节之类的——不是因为那是他们两个一起去的第一次音乐节。酷的睡衣是多年前就在穿的竖条纹的两件套，不过这段年岁以来他习惯只穿上就去睡，留枕边的伟丈夫给他扣好扣子，因为他毕竟很累，机械劳动会让他做到一半就睡着。
> 
> ツタ的汉字是蔦。原本想设定成蔦屋蔦子这种名字，不过这就超越了富坚到达了西尾了，请住手。于是就住手了。一般昵称是常春藤。
> 
> 众所周知，或者我们说，简直像是众所周知一般，leorio metrosexual paladiknight内心是个jk。
> 
> 为了不忘初心，赶在圣诞节这天更新一章。之后住院的话就没有什么机会发文了吧，那真是更糟糕了，事情居然还能更糟糕啊……


	4. 医生的药方

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第四章并没有亡，而是我在第五章完成前在圣诞节的期限实在改不到满意。再者说了，仔细一想，不管是月球还是hxh，咕咕咕都是传统，也算是沁入心脾了吧。

クラピカ要怎么才不会走呢。

在潮湿到令人厌恶的大雨中，他手上习惯性地摆弄着方向盘，眼前却只是电闪雷鸣的夜空。

  
在这样的天气里，他却依然在机场候机到通报说勉强能飞了为止，然后不顾自己对他在过去的几个小时里持续在这座位旁边的另一张座位上那样的挽留，毫不留恋地拖着自己的行李箱跑去了登机口，把箱子拖得在他脑子里震天响。レオリオ一直看到他到最后都没有回头看自己，才在座位上绝望地用手捂住脸，仰着头对着天花板上的苍天吐出无意义的感叹词，然后目送那架好死不死应鸿寿无边的客机颤抖着飞向深邃的夜空，被迫知道一切确实已无望后，垂着一米九的肩膀飘到车上，任肌肉记忆带自己回家。

  
因为他的视线总是会随着每一道雷声与电光被一架客机的颤颤巍巍占据一秒，这天雨又尤其凶，不过其实怎样都是一样的，说了他每次这种时候只能靠记忆。现在是没有クラピカ在副驾驶上的记忆，所以他是回自己家。

  
不过他这一次回自己家不是靠着这程式的记忆，是副驾驶上有另一个人。

  


那段路上他不是没看路，他已经急刹车了，但……除了车体的动力以外还感受到的撞击，一定是一个重物而不会是旁边这根幸灾乐祸一样一闪一闪的路灯。他急忙下车去看……看到车轮前的一个倒下的人形。

他脸色惨白地下去探这个人的鼻息，然后更惨白地发现对方的呼吸非常平稳，乃至热到有点不敢相信，这个人怎么看都被大雨淋透了全身吧？是念吗？而自己此前也没有听过有其他的念能力者往自己这边来的消息，毫无声响就来到这里的能力者吗？那也足够悚然了！

他看了看腕上的表，时间是凌晨一点一刻。周围也没有行人和其他车辆了。他本想摸出手机报警，可在触到自己在这半分钟内已经湿透的大衣时他忽然改变了想法。不管怎么说这个人应该是处于病中了，而且这症状应该是与念有关，医院无法治疗；在昏睡的过程中也用坚硬的念覆盖着身体，那么让她昏过去的理由应该是与念有关的事件，而且不是一般的紧急事件吧，因为没有哪个脑子清楚的人会把念平白无故一直开着的。

他想到这里时脑海里闪过一个金色的背影。他闭着眼甩甩脑袋。

也许是被追杀？总之带到医院去也很危险，果然还是只有带回自己家照顾了……

  


提着大包小包的センリツ敲门时正对上他带着歉意的眼神。

“哎，别这么客气。”女子用她依然温柔的嗓音打消他的顾虑，“在这样大声的夜里，我也没法睡着的。我刚刚收拾完行李，等待着两个小时后我的那班航班，就接到你的电话，请我来照顾一个……嗯，被淋湿了的女孩子？”

“是被我开车撞了的女孩子……我依然很感谢你过来。就像我跟你说的，没有受伤，而且会用念。是外地来的人，之前没有见过的印象。这也是我目前能了解的全部，她没有留下什么信息。”

“至少在她还全身湿透、过载晕厥、你又没有法子处理的现在，她就只是一个被淋湿了的女孩子。你的态度也是这样告诉我的。而且，她现在确实没有做出什么有伤害的意图，这一点我可以告知你。”

“……真是令人高兴。”他的回应沙哑又干巴巴的，显示出他对这一境况的无所适从。センリツ听着那与那一位的类型有异而溶于共同的、羞赧的心跳，忍不住地笑弯了眼睛，忽然才收敛了声音地来到卧榻人的面前。

反正レオリオ也惯例地被今天的クラピカ气得睡不着，索性把床铺换了换被褥让给死气沉沉的少女睡——她从忙乱的心音里知晓了这一点，叹息着自己在クラピカ给的两个时间里选择了和他不同的那一班航班，也略微有些为了自己的不知如何帮助他们为好。与他们认识的这三年多来，她从来没有找到一个比现在的距离更合适也更必要的位置。但她依然沉默而温柔地待在这里。现在，这个位置是这个可怜的大夫的自己的卧室里，那大夫本人正在门外的客厅里打开并没有在听的广播电台。她把这女孩从已经很温暖的塑料布里抱出来，帮她退下湿气沉重的衣物的时候，眼神也不自觉飞去了窗外，于是闪亮的电光打在了她的眼里，隔着因这间房的暖气而氤氲不已的水雾也依然耀眼。

  


センリツ把头探出门外。“我不能不带她去冲洗一下。接下来，你要不要先去厨房热一点流食？这个人随时可能醒来。”似乎是才察觉到这番话里有会让他分心的部分，她咳嗽两声又说，“我在她身上没有听到危险与敌意。你放心好了。”对方这才僵硬地移过视线从沙发上起来，走向厨房，于是她将只着内衣的少女送进浴室。

等到她准备的衣物在依然沉睡中的人的身上服帖时，她听到乒乒乓乓盛粥的声音。她告知了对方说这女孩还一时不会醒以后，就指出他经手易碎的器物还是挺不小心的，为什么呢？对方只是将一只热气腾腾的碗放在她面前，一边给自己又盛了一碗，然后才嚼着说：“……反正也没有什么精细的活需要我做了。”

“不对，你有。何况落榜从来不意味着你失去了机会，更不意味着你不是一个好医生。事实上，就我见到的人里，你的医术依然是最高超的，我可以告诉你这一点呢。”

她的碗里是除了卖相以外都让人感到喜悦的一道营养粥。想来是那个人并不在乎卖相的原因，正如态度上也不在乎食物的味道；她曾经想过如果现在有忍者集团的兵粮丸的话，他一定会毫不犹豫选定为自己的一日三餐（一餐？），其可谓忠实的柔情蜜意将足以令这个正在和自己讨论什么样的营养餐会方便地就做得好吃一点的男人感到嫉妒吧。这时，她就会忍不住任微笑放大起来，自然地对忽然停下自己的说话、满脸局促的朋友说：

“真是遗憾啊，听到你这么关心他的饮食。上一次我接到他的加急委托的时候赶忙跑过去，一看他在那间酒馆订的房间里为了监视目标而不眠不休了好几天，床头堆的都是寿司和刺身的芥末酱。这是那间酒馆的菜单上唯一一样能送到客人房间来的东西。”

“他真是个混帐。”

“所以，我想，你不太需要思考要怎样才能做得好吃。反而是，怎样的料理对你而言最不容易出错？”

于是他的脸色白了。“不需要烹调的料理。”

“不错。”

她还是很喜欢她的这两个朋友的，恰巧这两人也互相喜欢，让她在更被这两人所需要的时候，也比平常的更加心于他们身上了。如果说她在这份担任许多孩子们的竖笛教师的本职上寄托的被算作是“平常的”的话；用レオリオ的话来说，她是他见过的在自己的理想与现实间平衡得最柔和的人，和那孩子一点都不一样，是很好的人。

她是以这一教师的身份与レオリオ在某个商展上认识，而在接受各种委托的兼职中与クラピカ结缘，但与她对两份职业的热爱程度所相反地，就算考虑到后者本身便寡于言谈、无欲无求，她与前者的交情还是要深许多，尤其是在得知了他对后者抱有的感情后，联系又更多了一些。无论是作为一段复仇剧的主角的温馨的后日谈的观众，还是身居一个给自己许多面具的男人能够取下一些面具的朋友的身份，她都感到自己结交了很好的朋友。

她固然钟情冒险与未知，但她也明了自己需要朋友。不见听众的旋律，不见谱纸的音符，不会是虚无与破碎以外的任何东西。她有时会抬起音乐家的灵魂，任由自己这两个离彼此最远而又最近的朋友演奏出的乐曲，敲打着自己的想必是雪白的神经与深红的血管，还有她也不知会是何种色彩的骨髓。

  


センリツ知道自己的发问从来不会让他不安，无论自己的提问突兀或是剌穿。所以她只是又说了几句关乎对方医术的高超的话，再加上一点照顾女性时需要注意的点，便从越来越掩不住自己的坐立不安的对方身上再次接过一定要照顾好那个人的千叮万嘱，她的微笑便不得不在他不舍而她不放心的目送下滑入了凌厉的黑夜中。外面连路灯都仿佛被黑与雨吞没了，只有闪电会劈亮一瞬，这样的夜里她踏实地走在地上。

他们看少女还暂时没有醒转的迹象，レオリオ才送她到了楼下，所以发现只是两趟电梯的工夫就目击这个病恹恹的少女裏着本来盖在她最上层的毛毯正坐在沙发上看电视时，他感觉到脑子里涌上熟悉的愤懑。“我在卧房里面有开暖气。你就算能动，淋了雨也还是在暖气里待着比较好。自作聪明的病患基本只会把自己搞得更糟。” 他说话的整个过程里少女都没有看他，一直朝向在她身上洒下斑斓光彩让他胆战心惊、气到牙咬的电视屏幕。音量还是他在センリツ正在卧室里面检查病人那时他打开的15%，频道也还是那个无聊的深夜政经。本来，对于被撞了然后在昏迷的情况下不在医院反而被捡到私宅里照顾，还被换了衣服而眼前又只有一个陌生男人，这样情况下的一名年轻女性来说，就算不理踩他，就这么跑掉，都不会令人惊异、令他脱罪，但是レオリオ知道她是个即使昏迷也未曾解除身上那层厚重的念的念能力者，而且，是他们——“是我们”——以前在这个城市从未探知到的人物。不知道为什么而来，不过，和他那个将这座城市视作自己的神经一般上心地清除一切危险人物的爱人相比，他并没有这样的执着与力气，甚至还带着怨气地想过如果那个笨蛋不揽这么多事情也许就能有更多时间照顾下他自己以及陪陪他了……放到两年后的现在来说则是，他对这个人的身份也好阵营也好并无兴趣也不为意；就他个人的立场来说，甚至希望她能及时离开这座城市。但他实在忍不住想要生气。虽然知道她也许有自己的苦衷，但是看着这些不爱惜自己的身体的人，就渐渐没有办法控制自己置身度外了，即使他的确知道在这里不应该对她再说些什么教训的话，就算没有那孩子在耳边念叨演说、此刻只有被他称为脑袋蠢笨的他自己也能知道有好多理由，但是他的脑海也被风雨雷电充斥了。他这时在心里回答着センリツ的询问，认真地否定她：自己早就失去做医生的资格了。毕竟医生应该是更为冷漠的职业。是面对与病魔抗争那样久的苦痛的人，也能守着一个开口的价格而任其自生自灭的。他在过去这几年里无数次地想过，做不成医生也没关系，为什么要投靠那么腐败的体系？只要自己有钱就可以了，读医生，不过还可以雇医生，反正归根结底只要有钱就可以了。可以什么呢？

他会又一阵头晕目眩，和自己想不起那一年和クラピカ在那个夜路上到底发生了什么却还拼命回忆的时候是十分类似的感觉。反正他也是没有很多感觉的人。然后他只会嘟嘟囔囔地又在报刊与网络上搜寻起资料来，其实他早已这样找过很多次、很明白这世上没有那种能几年内就赚到很多很多很多的钱的买卖了，但他这些时候还是会去找。他就是这样活到现在。直到クラビ力进入了他的生活，他依然是同事身边的同事，朋友旁边的朋友，但是他在心里知道自己不是以前那个自己，完完全全地不是了，仿佛从前的生活都还只是与他无关的隐隐绰绰的先知书。“更糟是什么更糟？暖气是什么暖气？”少女如此回应他，他便更感到有些真切的恍惚，尽管他知道这个人不可能与クラピカ有什么关联，因为就和牢存心底的记忆里的一样，他已经再无血亲了，但此时还是忍不住会看到他的影子。是锗觉吗? 

“你是什么时候醒的？”至少幸运的是他已熟悉和クラピカ这类型的人打交道有什么要点，比如绝对不要顺著对方的话说。至少不能主动顺从下来——尽管他没法反抗クラピカ的原因明明更多时候都只是他自己坚持不过对方的坚持。对方的脾气倒比他是好不少。“七分钟以前。” 

“记得这个晚上发生了什么吗？”

“记得。我需要告诉你吗？”

“不需要，可以先喝点粥吗？”

“谢谢你。”

他终于将饭碗放在她面前，不动声色地感知对方身上的念的情况。现在她还不知道他是念能力者，也有原因是他本身也不够格，他需要比较近的距离オ能看得很勉强。他觉得自己能帮上クラピカ的忙的原因从来不在于他的念，クラピカ也从来不觉得自己能帮上他的忙，好巧。

他看见对方身上渐浙厚实起来的一层层交织密覆的乳白色念气，还有越来越密集的以身体为中心延伸开去的白色的网。

  


与年轻异性独处一室还是始终让他有点不安，而且之前与念相关的问话以一种奇怪的形式——“你的念是怎么回事？”“念？我二十岁有奇怪到需要问的地步吗？”“？？”——落为无果也让他更加郁闷，所幸已近凌晨五点，天也没有先前那么漆黑，窗外也传来了轻微的鸟鸣声，他模模糊糊看到看到少女一口一口终于放下了一只响亮的空碗。

“看起来你己经很精神了。你现在出去，安全吗？”幻视的鬼使神差，他更加多此ー举地问了一句。

“如果我的心没变的话，无论什么时候都是一样。一样安全。”

“那很好。”

“不过我不清楚可以怎么报答你。虽然我……”

“报答！？天啊……是这样，是我开车时撞倒了你。我还要恳求你的原谅，你不应该担心什么报答。”

“但是我也没有出事。而且我不记得了。虽然我听了你说的后是有一点生气，但是我不打算生气，所以我不原谅你。”感知到对方的迷惑，她察觉到自己说错了语法，“我是说，所以我原谅你。”但是空气中的迷惑还没有消散。人类真是奇怪。

“如果只是因为你不在乎，所以原谅我的话，请恕我难以接受。”

“……”魔女眨了眨眼睛，无声地盘算若自己要何时オ能离开这里。这个逼仄的、充满人类气息的房间，还有一个满是他自己都未察觉到、所以也没有收敛的悲伤神情的人类，令她浑身不自在。 不过，天就要亮了，在白天的城市里，她又能宜人地去哪里呢？她才到这里ー个晚上，也没有自己的工房，最重要的是她没有去做工房的心情。而，留在这里也不坏，如此，她的念头方一改变，打算让自己在这时更加喜欢这里，就听到那个在沙发上悲苦不已的男人稍微高昂些来的声音。

“如果你不能接受的话，随便让我帮个忙也行。比如说再吃点粥。”

“我们来谈谈帮忙吧。”她不想再想起那碗被称作粥的食物，“你能帮我什么忙？”

“我尽力吧。你只管提就是了，我能帮的话就会帮。”

“我也没有那么多忙可以帮。而且，我只是看着你，毎秒就有三十条提案从我脑袋里划掉。你想要帮助别人的话，自己就不应该这样颓丧。”

“……”这个男人开始去拿茶几上的镜子了。还同时抚摸自己的眉心，一只手又在自己的整张脸上拂来拂去。看著他这代替应答的举动之凄厉，魔女都感到也许自己说得不太应该。 

“人经常遇到悲伤的事情吗？”

她却只说得出来这一句。

“很容易。容易到人其实不应该哭。”

她这才去看到这个人的眼角有点红肿。

“就算哭也没什么要紧的。”她给予否定的意见。

“即使如此，人也是不想哭的。如果有人哭了，那是他们所不情愿的。”

“是吗？”她假装在如对方所愿找出并以此分析自己阅历里一些令她难忘的例子，其实是在看他。

这是与她相处时间超过匆匆一瞥的第一个人类。

尽管她在这一周以来试着装作人类，但想来没有被拆穿的理由只是因为没有人在看她。相反，她看每个人类都很透彻明晰，如同她的双眼是无杂质的水晶，所以一一

一一她其实有些不想再活下去，虽然明明好不容易才算是从死于棺材的命运里偷生了下来。但是，她感觉不到在已经回不去的故乡以外，这些属于人类的地界，有什么意义所在，尤其是她能看到人类折射出的这个世界的面目是何等残忍而又悲哀，比她记忆里不死的祖母的皱纹还要悲哀而又虚无。

尸斑反而是甜蜜的，幸福的，是幸运儿的标记。故乡的人喜欢研究长生不老的法术，可是那有什么好的呢？

她看向窗外，想起仿佛就是在上一秒，自己从炸雷中惊醒。

醒来，看到自己在一个陌生的装潢的房间里。应该是人类的风格的房间。她精神饱满地探照起房内的一切，狭小的房间内除了床就是ー张桌子，上面放着很多厚重的医书，几本轻的小说，还有一个相框，相框里有悲哀地笑着的两个人。因为看得到他们的令人悲哀的善良又看到他们正笑得那么真诚，所以她更感到那笑容更是要用悲哀形容的。

并感到烦躁。她看着眼前这个抹去了在照片里的笑容，完完整整地悲哀起来的人类，心里浮现ー个疑惑。她开口：

“那你就把你现在的感情告诉我。这就是我要的帮忙了。”

“我现在的感情？”

“是的。”

“有什么好说的吗？”

连他都没有察觉呢，但他确实很警觉。保护自己的那种警觉。

“我很有兴趣。而且这个对你来说也有难度吧，想来你也能接受这个作为你的断罪吧。”

不是错觉，这个女孩就是クラピカ那一类型的人物。他抓挠着头皮，顶着熬夜的倦怠想了想，但依然没有头绪。

“我心里想的就是刚才已经告诉你的那些。我找不到别的东西了。”

“那也可以。我接受了。”ツタ呼出一口气，感到肩上轻松了。

“但是我有想告诉你的别的事情。我知道你的经历不会是普通人，但是我还是觉得你可以听一听，就算是当作我对你的问题的回答一一我把我的想法拿来回答你的问题。也就是说，拿来帮你的忙。所以你务必听一听。”ツタ觉得他说得奇怪，这只有一间的室内，就算是他随口说的话，她也得听的。不过她也已默许他继续说下去。

“我觉得，如果把心里所想的就这么说出来，就好了。把想要告诉对方的事情告诉対方，就行了。就算辞不达意也不要紧，一个行为本身就是一句话了。”

ツタ听完后就道别离开。她的触角已经感知到朝霞出现时的温度升高，但她急于离开连那都没有意识到。她开门前回头看了一眼，看到那个男人依然是那么颓丧地坐在椅子上，或者说，坐在他自己的膝盖上。那么悲哀。而她关门时又回身探了探里面，看到他还是那个姿态，才意识到他最晚在短暂的幕间剧的后半段开始都没有有意识在跟自己说话了。人类真是悲哀。

但她在那个雨沐的黎明下的市区里散步着考虑着自己的未来的时候，越想到这个男人最后所说的那些也不知是对谁说的话（是照片里那个他搂着的男人吗？），就愈发想到这道理很对，反而是几乎没有人这么去做才很奇怪。她看到街上的男男女女们争吵又勾心，没有看到一个人走进那近在咫尺的光之路。

不是她被封入那个木箱子前最后看到的雨珠摇曳下族人的摇曳成风暴中的破布的火把的光，也不是那箱子的缝隙里和海水一起透击进来的雷光。毫无虚情假意，就是指光而已。因为她长年活在连风也进不来的黑暗里，所以对光那些事物的感知很敏锐。虽然她和她的族人一样都不是很在意潮湿与幽暗，但看着人类就这么浪费东西还是会感到想要发笑。

她于是在经过几个小巷时真的笑了。接下来半个小时她不断想起那个医生，再半个小时她终于想出了不仅能活下去，还也能够留在有这个医生的城市里的方法，然后她去做了点基础的情报搜集，并在当天太阳落山前就做好了工房，第二天便开张了。

  


方法，就是那个男人无私地与自己分享的这个真实之理。把这个告诉饱受争吵困扰的来客就是了。且这样的客人往往也是非常容易被她寄生的脆弱的精神状态吧，简直就像是与天地兮同在的神明们在旨意她、安排她留在这里一样。她觉得自己没有在骗人，虽然就魔女而言明明就算骗人也不会自责，但她的心意也开始转变了吧一 一她还真心实意为人家，为其他魔女称为电池或养料的存在做倾听者与咨询家呢。 

  


她甚至当然觉得他们是同道。就算是不合格的医生也果然是落魄医生同道。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 他没有说“硬”而是“坚硬的念”是因为自学成才的他不会用术语。  
> “深邃的夜空”原本是想模仿酷式幽默，不知为何在本篇里没有怎么出现。  
> 用一米九这个代指来自于モンタンさん用193cm・85kg代指他的同人。  
> 虽然有被吐槽但是我察觉到被圣骑士的车撞就和被夫人的枪打一样是我的性癖，我不会改悔，也不会改情节。  
> 对，他们会在车上备着塑料布。一个侦探永远估不到自己下一刻会需要什么，所以要备着。于时间和精力而言这一直是笔不小的支出，但他做得很认真，甚至不得不让极力不想他参与自己工作的那个人也进来。  
> 旋律小姐这个表述来于久保写夜一的卷头诗，不过这边仅仅是巧合而已。怀抱着对世界的热情的她恰好也会用那样的表述，不足为奇。旋律小姐才没有看过bleach呢。  
> “柔情蜜意”是来自（我想像里）茨维塔耶娃的《致一百年后的你》的风格，旋律小姐从夫人那里听到过。  
> 可以说旋律小姐通过旋律去认识别人这一点让她能以不同的角度捕捉到很多细节。在旋律小姐看来，对这个圣骑士而言，夫人的爱情表现着实有点残酷。  
> 后文常春藤也有类同露琪亚的表述，这倒是我不知道怎么用其他的方法表现她的那种特质。  
> 看的是政经节目来自于乡田先生谈论政经的习惯。  
> 乳白色取自富坚世界这边，也就是说这边除了故事情节以外还是并不太空境。  
> 例如下文的听错，因为他们说的是日语为基础的猎人语，而长期在自己族人村落里生活的常春藤更熟悉作为二十的大写的念字所以听错了。也就是说她也不太熟悉术语。是很微末的一族魔女。  
> 虽然メンチさん是说这一家三口一个水平／德行，不过我个人认为圣骑士夫妇的烹饪水平还是有区别的。夫人做得糟糕是在展开想像的翅膀的时候，而雷大夫做得难看又难吃是他本身就不会做。就算是为了照顾某个蠢货侦探也不会改变这点。  
> 常春藤的经历参考了《七人的莎士比亚》的莉，不过魔女部族在哪里都大多一样。悲剧大多是相似的。不过这边的话常春藤。虽然因为她说话很少所以体现不出来，不过设定上她也就是那时从中国东南沿海一带渡海来的人。  
> 设定上，常春藤是和夫人有着方向相同的经历与个性的人物。虽然因为常春藤是在魔女堆里长大的所以比他更中二病，但确实是相似的人物；雷大夫的酷雷达已经判定通过了没错。也许这就是他们会对同一个人有好感的原因。夫人自己也意识到了这一点，虽然他没有说出来，但也正是他认识到了这点才醒悟得更快。情人梅甜且软，相思梅硬且酸，安瘦人，危淬人。  
> 用植物做名字这点让她比起一般的魔女的形象更有种几原世界的少女感。虽然目前为止还没有太表现出来，而且恋爱着已有／另有命运伴侣的男子这件事让这一人物超越了几原而已到达了月世界，不过就作者身份而言我可以说我一开始是那么想的。也就是说她注定要如花朵一般惨死这点并不是特别起源于空境的某一位人物，也不是夫人的错。只有惨死的少女才是好的少女，少女的惨死是一名少女能出产的最上等的副产品，富坚大概是这么想的。

**Author's Note:**

> 标题来自于《圣母在上》，虽然我应该没有太把他们写成令和由乃。
> 
> 主题曲是ルルティア的《ロストバタフライ》和こっこ的《やわらかな傷跡》，参考曲目不胜其数。


End file.
